


A Married Life for Us

by Lizziebug123



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bullied Stiles Stilinski, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 03:52:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8733787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizziebug123/pseuds/Lizziebug123
Summary: Stiles knew Derek was his mate at the age of twelve. Now at eighteen Stiles thinks its time everyone found out what the ring around his neck actually means.





	

Stiles knew how his life was going to since the day he turned twelve. On that day he met his mate Derek Hale. Two years later they were mated and the Alphas of the Hale pack. The Hale pack had been passed down to the mated pair as a gift from Talia on their three year anniversary. Safe to say hiding the fact that he was not only an alpha to three teenage werewolves: Erica, Boyd, and Isaac. But being seventeen and married wasn’t exactly normal in the small town Beacon Hills. Derek had given Stiles a diamond ring for his sixteenth birthday and Stiles was in love with it. So Stiles placed it on a gold chain and when he wasn’t at home he wore it around his neck.

Stiles wasn’t exactly popular at BHHS, he was on the lacrosse team with Isaac but he never actually played.  Soo safe to say the guys on the team weren’t very welcoming to him. Then the fact that he was a gay spaz kid with no muscle made him the target to all of the students. Except for Lydia, she was the only human who knew about his actual reason for wearing the ring on his neck. Most just assumed it was the ring of his late mother but she knew. She was one of his closest friends and the only human to join the pack. She tried to keep the students from bullying him but she couldn’t always stop Jackson and Scott. Scott and Jackson made it their life mission to make his life suck.  This is how his school life went every day until today.

* * *

 

It started out normal, Stiles rolled over to see his mate and husband staring at him with mischief in his eyes. “Morning Sourwolf.”

“Morning babe. You need to get up or your going to be late.”

Stiles groaned and scooted closer till he could cuddle into Derks chest. “No I don’t want to go, why do I have to go, its just school. Who needs school.”

“You need school, and your setting examples for our pups.”

“Well Isaac, Erica, and Boyd can survive a day without me”

And then as if they were right their yelled “No we cant!” Derek just broke into laughter and Stiles pouted. Grumbling under his breath Stiles got up and headed to the shower. He took off his ring and looked at it. The diamonds placed in the band of silver sparkled when the light from  the wall window hit them. He then placed the ring down on the counter and hopped in the shower.

When he was finally ready he headed down stairs to see the pups making food while Derek sat with his coffee reading yet another book.  The sight was the same every morning and yet he never got tired of seeing it. But as all things must come to an end , it was time to leave.”Pups its time to go so hurry up.”

“Ok mom” they said. Stiles walked over to Derek gave him a searing kiss.When they pulled apart Derek looked down at Stlies’ hand were his ring laid proudly.

“Stiles why is your ring not on its chain?”

“Der I turned eighteen two months ago I think its time I wear my ring were its supposed to be. I want to show off my amazing husband.”

“What about your classmates, I know you have issues with them.” Derek says. Stiles looks  over to his pups and sees how excited they are that Stiles wanted to wear his ring to school. They had been bugging him about it all month and he finally decided to do it.

“What about them? I am proud to be  your husband and I want everyone to know it. So how about Erica drives us today and you can get me after school. Maybe go out or something?”

“Okay, nut only if youre sure Stiles.”

“Im sure Der.” Stiles says as he motions for the pups to start going. “Love you”

“Love you to Stiles”

* * *

 

Stiles and the pack arrived at school the same time as every other day, and as always Lydia was sitting on the hood of her car waiting for him. She took one look at Stiles’ hand and she screams. Safe to say the whole parking lot turned in their direction and watches as Lydia runs up to Stiles and gushes over his ring. None of which was missed by anyone.  
“Lydia people are staring.” He says as he watches everyone start to whisper to one another.

“Who cares your finally wearing your ring, im so proud.”

“Yah its about time he started.” Isaac said as he grabbed his bag out of the trunk, Ericaa and Boyd following suit.

“Yah we thought he would hide it forever. Isnt that right Batman.” Ericaa says as she and Boyd start walking to the school doors.

“Whatever Catwoman!” Stiles yells as he walks with Lydia and Isaac in tow to begin their school day.

* * *

 

Stiles made it to lunch without a problem. Scott and Jackson had yet to make an appearance, and no one had given him crap about his ring. But that did not stop any one from staring and gossiping. According to Lydia people thought it was his mothers and he just decided to wear it, or he was actually like thirty and was under witness protection because his husband was in the mob. None of which were true but the rumors kept coming.

Stiles thought his day would end without a hitch. But this was Stiles, and his luck was horrible. So when the final bell rang and he was making his way towards the doors he was shoved into the lockers. Stiles slammed into the lockers and fell to the floor.

“So you wearing a wedding ring now you spaz” Jackson sneered as he glared down at Stiles. Scott stood next to him an almost equal glare.

“Yes im wearing my wedding ring Jackson. Great observation skills.” Stiles said sarcasm lacing his words.’  
“Bullshit Spaz, you’re what seventeen. And who would ever want to marry a spaz like you.”

“Just wait and see Jackson.” Jackson whirled around to see Isaac, Erica and Boyd standing behind Lydia as she glared at Jackson. And like it was a scene out of a movie, the minute the words left her mouth an engine was revved. The pups perked up as they heard the familiar sound of their alphas car. Jackson and Scott were instantly curious and headed towards the front of the school as did the rest of the student body.

Stiles quickly stood up and took his things from a smirking Lydia and headed towards the doors getting ready for the reveal of the year. When he finally pushed his way to the front , he saw Derek in all his glory leaning against his jet black Camaro. He was wearing his signature leather jack and his aviators and looked hot doing so. Stiles went to take a step towards his husband, when out of no where Scott had his arm in front of Stiles and pushed him back.

“What the hell Scott!” Stiles said as he tried to walk towards his husband.

“He’s obviously not here for you so stay back until the actual person he wants to see gets here. God you're such a spaz!” Scott yelled and the teenagers surrounding them all broke out into laughter.

“I suggest you take your hands off my husband, or you may find Scott that you won’t be able to play lacrosse next season.” Derek said and the laughter instantly died and all eyes went between Stiles and the hot guy with the Camaro.

“Husband?” Scott asks.

“Yes, husband. Hence the ring on his finger.”  Derek says and gestures towards the ring on Stiles’ finger. Scott removes his arm and Stiles walks right passed him loving his shocked face. Stiles walked up to Derek through his backpack into the car and slammed his lips onto Derek’s. Stiles smiled when the pups and Lydia started catcalling them.

“Lydia, you knew!” Jackson yelled as he shot her a glare.

“Of course I knew, he is my best friend Jackson.”

“How long have you known?”

“Since he got married four years ago.” Lydia says as if it normal for people to get married at fourteen.

“So what you telling me Stiles is Derek’s mate”

“Yes” Stiles and Derek say in unison.

Everyone was shocked as Stiles got in the car and watched as everything became clearer. Why Stiles never had a boyfriend around but would show up to school with hickeys. Why he Isaac, Erica, and Boyd were never at their houses. And the strangest one, why whenever they went to bug Stiles at his house he was never there.  And as everyone stood their shocked Stiles and Derek were laughing about the looks on their faces at their favorite diner, loving being open to the world.


End file.
